


Younge God series

by KillerSKYDERP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Characters for now, F/M, Gods, M/M, More Chapters to Come, alone harry, god tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerSKYDERP/pseuds/KillerSKYDERP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story's based on the song younge God by Hasley, I just had to write them, the song just gets me thinking.</p><p>What if the gods came for their love ones in different ways, death's gods trapped and unloved, or a knowledge God hidden as a idiot looking for the one he will be with</p><p>So many gods and so many lovers out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

I shouldn't have done it 

I should have just left him alone in that vase, thinking I could be like him was stupid, I'm nothing and everyone knows it. 

But? Who said no one had ever tried, his big hands all over me touching the right spots loving me, for me not cause I'm an orphan, not cause I was adopted by the headmaster at the privet school, just me.

Would anyone cared if I had left?

They didn't when I left to break the vase releasing him they didn't stop me when he asked me the questions 

"Would you like to stay with me by my side?" 

That question, was unexpected , they always said he ate humans and through them out and never let them get away till he killed them. 

But instead he wants me to stay, he wants me to be with him.

"Let me love you, I will show you that theirs more in this world then being alone"

I think he just understood that I was alone and no one wanted me, my cloths where old from how many times kids have worn them, my skin still had spots of soot from cleaning the chimneys and my hair was a mess, but it was always a mess

"Look at me" 

I don't know what made me take his offer, was it the love or was it cause he wanted only me 

"Your eyes are beautiful" 

The hissing sounds he made were calming and almost, seducing

"This will hurt but don't worry it will be pleasurable"

It did hurt and he knew that but he was calm and he made sure I was ok even if tears where running down my cheeks, was everything they wrote about him wrong? Did they truly know him or did the headmaster just cage him and threw him away

"Look at me I wanna see how beautiful you get, there we go, your beautiful green eyes for me filled with love"

I did feel loved by him and I made sure to keep him close, but I had to go back, so I told him I'll meet him at midnight. But that never happened

They had stopped me forcing me into a locked room with a window, but I knew this room the window lead to the roof that goes over the lake, they weren't stopping me

The one place I'll be loved was right there 

The tile cold under my feet as I walked slowly to get to the edge looking at where the light was coming from feeling something bubble 

"No"

They where trying to get rid of him, they brought out the seals, they where gonna seal him in the vase again, the place he hated 

"Harry! What are you doing!!" 

The window was still open, I didn't even noticed when he had gotten on the roof and I moved faster 

"Harry!!!"

That caught the others attention as I got to the edge 

"No! If you seal him back I'll jump!"

"But Harry your loved here we all love you come back "

"You love me you love me?!?!? You hate me! You all hated me all cause I was your son all cause my parents died to protect me you wanted nothing to do with me since I did not get chosen by a god! I had no powers and you had to accept me into this school" 

The words cold and true

"I rather jump then be with you"

Feeling the world tip was a weird feeling but the wind rushing through your hair as you fell was amazing, the bubbling had gotten worse and released something, I could feel warmth and soon I was in the arms of someone, I hadn't met the waters of the lake

"Look at how beautiful you've become my love" 

I was back in the arms of someone who loves me and I opened my eyes to see the window showed that I had changed, but I was different

"Hair long and dark as midnight, eyes like emeralds, cute little elf ears, fangs like a vampire, and most of all its all mine" 

He had said that while pulling me closer, the kiss wasn't like the first one, it made me warm inside and filled with energy

I knew what happened

I was chosen 

Not by anyone

But the best 

Someone who can love someone for who they are, the one who is hurt by everyone who thinks they are bad

I had gotten one of deaths gods

I had gotten

"Thomas marvolo riddle! Unhand him and get back in your vase!"

He is my one and only

"Never! He's mine and I am his that vase will never hold me back anymore!"

I could feel the anger in the air and just looked at him studying his features and I knew he saw the smile that was on my face

"Can we go home?"

The one question that made him smile, smile at me, the one be both loved

"Yes we can"

The kiss was quick and sweet as I was again in his arms and watched as everyone had gotten closer, but soon enough we where gone

Gone from that plain and into a world where we could be ourselves and be loved

No one was taking this away from me 

Not even death


	2. Intelligence

"Don't go back down this year "

He had walked those halls for years looking and, and searching, hopeless every year 

"I have to"

"Why"

He needed to find her, the one that everyone looks for he had to find her he didn't want his to be choosen for him 

"Because I want someone real not someone made up !"

Watching them walk around looking at the boards searching their minds

He needed her the one who could beat him someone he could watch and brag about someone better then him

"That's wrong" 

"What?!? I'm head girl this year this is right!" 

"No you miscalculated "

"How would you know your the lowest boy in our whole school Weasley!"

Year after year same results no one was good no good candidates, and he wasn't choosing a male he wanted a sweet girl one with smarts who debates and speaks her mind.

"Excuse me you miscalculated"

But this year, the year that one boy disappeared from school, this was the year he knew it the partners where showing themselves 

"But you can have anyone "

"I don't want fake! You know this! You can bride the twins with that fake sweet boy but I won't be fooled I will find my one and only!"

This year she will be his

"I did?"

"Yea you didn't round the two " 

The smile was natural, it wasn't perfect or straight it was beautiful and real like everything else about her 

"Hermione jean granger"

"Ron... Weasley...."

He didn't want to let go he knew he was acting strange but wouldn't you if you found the one 

"Chess play chess with me"

"Sure"

Strategies going through his head smiling as he played a game he would never forget, he knew he found her 

"I'm sorry but you will have to leave"

"Headmaster you can't do this he didn't do anything!"

"Miss granger back in your dorm room!"

"But head master you can't!!"

He had found her, and she was being taken, going through everything in his head he snapped his fingers watching as things started toppling over getting to the headmaster and he disappeared and appeared behind her 

"Your to slow, my calculations are faster then yours old man iv been here for years and iv dodged you till now cause I found her and you won't take her from me" 

That smile had stopped everything for her 

"Not this time, join me and leave this place this head master dosnt know how smart you are or how amazing you are"

"W why me?"

"Because your the smartest girl and a smart man needs a women who can be smart with him"

"Your cheesy"

"What can I say women with intelligence make me weak"

The bubbling feeling was always there since she had met him and she loved it every second of it, his hair was like a burning sky and and he had freckles everywhere he was a beautiful man especially with those eyes you could drown in 

"Yes"

"Yes what?" 

That smile will kill her one day but she couldn't help but smile with him 

"Yes I'll be yours"

He had watched as her curly hair got longer and her eyes brightened and her skin paled and became blemish free and he smiled at her

"short hair was cute but your long hair is beautiful " 

"Thank you"

"Noooo!"

"Shut up old man you cant keep all the humans to yourself anymore where coming for our partners and you won't stop us old pitiful god you lost your power by misusing your partner we won't let you Misuse ours"

She watched as everything soon dissapeared around them and she looked around and squeeked being picked up 

"Home sweet home I believe my older brother is home"

"You have brothers?"

"All gods are family even if we fight a lot, my brother was trapped a while back cause of that man but yea I have brothers I have many brothers"

"I see"

The thoughts going threw her head where amazing to hear all the theory's the questions, he loved it and he lent down and smiled softly, they where soft and sweet and tasted just like her

'This man will be the death on me' 

Was the last statement in her head when her mind went blank from one kiss


End file.
